<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon and Honey by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310894">Cinnamon and Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener'>Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Okumura Yukio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And so is Mephisto, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone smells delicious, F/F, Fujimoto Shirou Lives, M/M, Omega Okumura Rin, Omega Verse, Scenting, Scents &amp; Smells, Sibling Incest, because I'm thirsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unexpected when Yukio presented as an alpha. It was more unexpected when Rin didn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimoto Shirou/Mephisto Pheles, Kamiki Izumo/Paku Noriko, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio, Shima Renzou/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji/Miwa Konekomaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinnamon and Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unexpected when Yukio presented as an alpha.  One moment the eleven-year-old had the neutral-clean scent of a child, the next moment it was overtaken by the smell of cloves and cinnamon.  His anger at the boys attacking his twin brother had amplified the sharpness of the spices, the biting heat causing watery eyes and coughing until the bullies ran away.</p><p>Yukio was so relieved they left without a fight that he collapsed to his knees, only to get tackled by his overexcited sibling.  “That was amazing, Yukio!”<br/>
“N-niisan!  Calm down!”  He was lifted and swung around by the blunet like he weighed nothing, his brother sparkling and laughing in pure happiness.<br/>
“That was the greatest thing ever!  And now you’re an alpha!  That’s so cool!”</p><p>By the time the boys got home to the Southern Cross Boys’ Monastery, Yukio’s scent gland had already swelled in an angry red.  Their father Shiro whooped his joy, to Yukio’s embarrassment, then shuttled the boys inside to get the younger twin an ice pack and to call the school for Yukio’s Presentation Leave.  The other priests congratulated the little brunet on making it to the next milestone towards adulthood and made plans to order congratulatory food before Presentation Fever overtook him.</p><p>His brother Rin was practically glued to his side, although Yukio suspected it was partially to avoid homework as much as it was to celebrate.  “It’s so great that you got to present first in the whole class!  You always come first place on the tests!  I should be an alpha too, right?  We are twins, after all!”  The brunet smiled and nodded.<br/>
“I can’t really see you as anything other than an alpha, niisan.  You’re strong and stubborn.”<br/>
“It won’t be long until I present, too,” the blunet boasted.  “We’ll both be big and strong together and we’ll get the best mates with our macholiness!”<br/>
“I don’t think that’s a word,” Yukio commented with a laugh.  He didn’t consider presenting that big of a deal, but he enjoyed seeing how happy it made his older twin.  Usually the blunet didn’t like thinking too hard about the future.</p><p>At fourteen, Shiro took Rin to the doctor.  The older twin still hadn’t presented.</p><p>Late bloomers weren’t unknown, but their father wanted to make sure there were no underlying medical problems they weren’t aware of.  Rin only rolled his blue eyes and used the visit as an opportunity to get out of class early.</p><p>Unlike his twin, Yukio was concerned.  Rin didn’t know the truth about their birth or bloodline, and he didn’t know that part of his being was sealed away in the Demon Sword Kurikara.  ‘What if it’s stunting his maturation?’ he thought more than once.  But having his demon heart sealed away was what kept Rin human.  If that was the cause for his lack of progress… Yukio didn’t know what they would do.  (Would hormone shots work?)  His brother’s life was far from perfect, but he was human this way.</p><p>He had to protect what happiness Rin did and could have.</p><p>“Yukio-kun!” sang the voice of Mara, the most popular girl in their class.  Behind her were the three girls in her clique.  The brunet pulled in a slow breath as the pretty blonde pranced up to him.  The blossoming omega hadn’t made it a secret that she wanted to date, but Yukio wasn’t interested.  He was too busy training as an exorcist.</p><p>“Mara-san, is there something you need?”  He was wearing his polite smile, it was already polished from all of the missions he’d been on over the years.  Some departments were sticklers and basic manners could go a long way.<br/>
“Well,” she drew out the vowel, which was probably cute to most people, “we noticed that your brother left early today.  That leaves you open after school, right?”</p><p>Yukio frowned, not understanding how they came to that conclusion.  “I still have my responsibilities like any other day.”<br/>
“But you don’t have to walk your brother home to keep him out of trouble,” piped up another of the girls.  Yukio’s frown gained a harder edge.<br/>
“We walk home together because we live together.”  Sure Rin got into fights, but that had nothing to do with why they left at the same time.<br/>
“Of course, of course,” said one more girl, who sounded like she was indulging him in an excuse.  “You’re the caring and responsible one, Yukio-kun.”  The negative implication towards his twin really rankled him, but Mara cut him off before he could voice his complaint.</p><p>“Anyway, you should come to the Zen Tea House with us,” the blonde insisted.  “Have some time to have fun and relax without worrying about that troublemaker.”<br/>
“Yeah, it’s a wonder how you’re even related to that hooligan,” remarked one of the groupies, making the others giggle.</p><p>Yukio had to clamp down harder on his scent—if he let it escape now the whole school would know he was upset.  The brunet took a deep breath and plastered his smile back on.  “Sorry, but I really can’t.  I have chores and other important things I must do once school is out.  Have a nice day.”  He marched away from the clique, ignoring their protests and the mix of confused/angry/surprised sweet omega and citrusy beta scents now filling the hall.  ‘They need to practice their control,’ was his last thought about them.</p><p>The bespectacled boy went straight home once classes were out.  He wanted to get his chores and homework out of the way before Rin and Shiro returned.  If something was wrong with his brother, the blunet would need cheering up.  Maybe he would even leave a few sticky note hints on Rin’s homework.</p><p>Rin wasn’t depressed or angry when they finally arrived, and their adopted father was carrying enough chicken from KFC to feed everyone twice over.  “Hey, Yukio!”  His older twin pounced him in a hug and laughed.  “I told the old fart that he was overreacting.”  The young man sounded vindicated and he flashed a peace sign.  A biscuit pegged him on the back of the head.</p><p>“Don’t mock a parent’s love,” Shiro snapped with a grin on his face.  Rin growled.<br/>
“Oh, it’s on now!”  Rin grabbed the biscuit and threw it back, but the priest evaded easily.<br/>
“Ha!  In great shape my ass!  What kind of sad throw was that?”</p><p>The other priests laughed as they continued setting the table with the rest of the food, leaving the one box of biscuits for lost.  Yukio stumbled to a seat and sat heavily, his knees now turned to jelly.  He had been so worried, he hadn’t even noticed how tense he had been until all of the adrenaline left his body.</p><p>“Gah!  You got it in my ear, you old pervert!”</p><p>Yukio chuckled and watched his family act like the least mature people on the planet.  Right now no one would ever suspect that Fujimoto Shiro was one of the most powerful people in the realm, now with biscuit crumbles in his hair and butter stains on his cassock.</p><p>Rin was laughing despite his harsh words, his blue eyes bright with cheer instead of leaden with internalized pain.  His brother deserved to be happy.</p><p>The brunet felt his resolve become impossibly stronger.  He was told before that it was already like steel, but he felt it down in his bones now.  He would protect his brother with resolve forged in the blood of demons if that’s what it took for Rin to be full of joy like this for always.</p><p>He wanted days like this to last forever.</p><p>Of course pleasant moments never lasted forever, and neither did his brother’s happiness.  Even with nothing wrong with Rin’s body preventing him from reaching the next stage of puberty, his twin still had a ferocious temper and he constantly got into fights with other people with bad tempers.  Maybe he should start shoving canary bone powder down everybody’s throats…</p><p>Yukio stared at the disappointing marks on Rin’s latest tests.  The brunet would be the first to admit that his brother wasn’t a genius, but he just knew if he could get the blunet to sit down and study then he could get passing grades.  At the rate that his brother was going, he would have to repeat his final year of middle school.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.  ‘Rin needs more one-on-one tutoring, but I don’t have time.  Not between my own studies and being an exorcist.’  It pained him that the occupation he had taken up at seven years old to protect his brother was the very thing making it harder on him to watch over his brother now.  It wasn’t that the other boy needed his hand held, just the opposite, but he was such an instinctive person.  Things that required study in order to learn was the hardest thing in existence to the blunet, as opposed to physical skills.  Yukio was no slouch in the athletic department, but Rin was truly gifted there.  His older twin could out-perform everybody at school even though he still hadn’t Presented or gained any advantageous second-sex characteristics.</p><p>A finger poked his forehead and rubbed over the skin there.  “Yukio, you’re gonna look older than the old man if you keep making that sour expression,” his twin’s voice joked.  Teal eyes opened up in a glare.<br/>
“And whose fault are these wrinkles?  Who’s papers are making my head hurt right now?”  Yukio grabbed the tests off the dining table and shoved them with their red marks into his brother’s face, which was answered with a weak laugh.<br/>
“Oh, I did that bad, huh?  Oops.”</p><p>“Don’t ‘oops’ me!”  Yukio jumped to his feet.  “You’re going to fail at this rate!  Do you want to repeat third year?” he demanded.<br/>
“Nah, if I fail I’ll drop out.  No point in doing it again if I’m that bad at it.”  The reply was so nonchalant that Yukio knew that Rin must have thought about this before.  His jaw dropped at how brazen he was about it.<br/>
“Are you kidding me?!  What would you do then?!  What kind of job would hire someone who didn’t even pass middle school?!”</p><p>The younger twin wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.  He was doing everything he could to give Rin a future, but his brother wanted to throw it all away because he was bad at studying?  Yukio glowered harder and steeled himself for a verbal fight with the blunet, but that didn’t happen.</p><p>Rin was looking away and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.  He took a moment to stretch the muscles there before replying.  “Yukio, look, if I could get better grades I would.  There’s no point getting so worked up over it.”<br/>
“What?  That’s not true, niisan!  I know if you’d study then you’d definitely get better grades,” the younger male insisted.<br/>
“Studying works for you, that’s your thing.  Me?  I can’t sit still and I definitely can’t pay attention to words and numbers all day.”  Rin held up his hands to ward off the next flood of protests.  “I won’t fail, okay?  That’s all I can promise.  I’ll definitely graduate middle school, I know how important this is to you.”</p><p>Yukio sputtered.  “T-to me?  Niisan this should be important to you, that’s why I care about it so much!  You can show everyone that you’re better than they think!”  At that proclamation, Rin scowled.<br/>
“Dammit, Yukio… I don’t care about all that, I know I’m a huge screw up.  I only care that it looks bad for you being related to me.  You deserve better.”</p><p>The brunet felt his blood go cold.  Did Rin think he was ashamed of him?</p><p>“And you know, we’re going to be fifteen soon,” Rin continued.  “All the girls are gonna want to date you for Christmas and you should definitely do it this time.  You’re an alpha, ya know?  You should be sowing your seeds like the old man says.”  The blunet shrugged, but it was stiff instead of relaxed.  “And who knows, maybe I’ll have Presentation Fever by then.  It’d be a hell of a present.”  His chuckle sounded forced.</p><p>“Niisan, I’m not leaving you alone on our birthday.”<br/>
“Phhft, I’ll be fine.  I’ll be here with the old man and the other guys,” Rin remarked with his fangy grin.  “Besides, you’re aiming for that fancy school, you need to get your jollies in before you leave.”</p><p>His arms wrapped around Rin before he realized what he was going to do.  Yukio hugged him tight to his broader chest, his teeth clenched with frustration.  “If you don’t want me to go, then say so!  I’ll stay!”  Slim arms came up to hug back, fingers curling in Yukio’s shirt.<br/>
“I want you to go.  You deserve every opportunity there is.”<br/>
“Niisan…” It hurt to know that Rin didn’t think himself as deserving.</p><p>Teeth clamped down on Yukio’s earlobe, making the brunet yelp like a strangled calf and jump away.  “Aah!”<br/>
“S-sorry!  It was right there!”  Rin was laughing so hard that he was doubled over and holding his sides, there were even tears forming in his eyes.  Yukio’s face was hot as he rubbed his poor ear.<br/>
“You’re such an asshole!”</p><p>Rin kept snickering as he straightened up.  “That’s what you get for underestimating your older brother,” he shot.  He turned on his heel, waving a hand.  “I’m going to pick up the old man’s cigarettes and stuff.  See you for dinner.”</p><p>Yukio huffed and collapsed back into his seat.  “He’s too much.”  Quiet chuckles caught his attention.  “How much did you see?” he demanded.<br/>
“Everything,” answered Shiro, stepping out from around the corner.<br/>
“Of course you did,” Yukio groaned.</p><p>“Rin can look after himself, Yukio, don’t worry about him so much.”  He glanced down at the papers scattered across the table and guffawed.  “Wow!  It’s amazing!  These are horrible!”  Yukio grumbled his annoyance.<br/>
“Father,” the teen half-growled.  Teal eyes gazed up when a warm hand patted him on the shoulder.<br/>
“I’ll talk to him, Yukio.  But you do worry too much, probably because he still smells like a kid.  Once he’s officially an alpha you’ll calm down.”</p><p>They spent Christmas, AKA their birthday, together like always.  Yukio pointed out that since they won’t know what his winter schedule would be like at True Cross Academy, assuming he got in (Rin loudly proclaimed he would), it could be the last one they spent together for a few years.  Yukio was going to make sure Rin knew he was loved no matter how much the blunet fought it.  After Shiro and Rin had their private conversation, his brother seemed a bit happier too—less tense and angry.</p><p>Ultimately, they graduated middle school together like Rin had promised.<br/>
He still hadn’t presented after the snow melted.</p><p>Rin didn’t care, and Shiro said that people were known to present as old as seventeen.  Older records had people presenting as late as twenty, but that didn’t stop Yukio from worrying about it, especially since he had presented at eleven.  It wasn’t unusual for siblings to present at similar ages, so he had expected his twin brother to follow soon after…</p><p>Yukio sighed and stared down at the practice test he was filling out.  His acceptance to True Cross Academy had arrived, along with the surprise information that he would be the opening speaker for receiving a perfect score on the entrance exam, and he wanted to hit the ground running with the new school year.  ‘But what about niisan?’  Thoughts of what Rin was going to do after declaring he wasn’t going to waste the money on high school plagued his mind.  He wanted to believe that Rin would find a job (not the problem) and keep it (the problem), but his brother’s temper constantly got him in trouble.  It was tons better these days compared to when they were little, but it was still a major issue.</p><p>‘And what about when he does finally present?  Will I be able to stay and help him through the fever?’  He knew their father and the other priests could see to Rin’s needs fine, but they were twins and he wanted to be there too.  Besides that, Rin had been a huge help during his fever.  ‘Maybe he’ll present before I leave.  That would be convenient.’</p><p>A knock on his door broke his train of thought, then a head of spiky blond hair poked inside.  “Hey, Yukio, lunchtime.”<br/>
“Thanks, Izumi.”  He gave the youngest priest of their church a tired smile, the man wasn’t much older than them and he had acted as their older brother more often than not over the years.  His advice in how to handle his many admirers had been infinitely more useful than Shiro’s, too.  “Where’s niisan?”<br/>
“He and Maruta are on a shopping spree, something about a new recipe they just have to try out.”</p><p>Before Rin decided to learn to cook, the priest Maruta had seen to most of the home cooking in the monastery.  The portly exorcist had been ecstatic when his brother had chosen to stick with it, and the kitchen became solely their domain.  In recent years they had switched to Rin making most of their lunches and dinners.  New recipes could spell heaven or hell, however.  The last one had been the spiciest Indian food ever conceived by man, and had left only the two chefs with their unnatural stomachs intact for a full weekend.</p><p>Yukio started praying to God.</p><p>Apparently the new recipe would be dinner later in the week because there were needed preparations.  Yukio counted that as a partially-answered prayer.  Everybody was trying to get one of the chefs to spill some details, but neither Rin nor Maruta were giving in.  </p><p>It had been the only real concern Yukio had until he caught a whiff of Shiro’s scent—strawberries and cream mixed with surprise and a hint of panic.  Their father wasn’t someone who panicked.</p><p>Shiro ran past with Priest Naoya in tow.  The broad man was a close combat exorcist, if he was leaving with Shiro then it wasn’t for anything peaceful.  Yukio ran with them through the church.  “What is it?  What’s happened?”<br/>
“Stay here,” Shiro ordered.  “Naoya and I have this, you go help Seishiro and Izumi!”  The pair was out the door and gone within seconds, and Yukio turned on his heel to race back to the living quarters.</p><p>The young alpha could smell Maruta cooking up a storm but ignored it and tracked down the other two beta priests.  They were in Rin’s bedroom.</p><p>Izumi had piled Rin’s bedsheets together on the bed along with several of his brother’s favorite blankets, and Seishiro was placing temporary seal strips over the window edges.  “Oh good, you’re here, Yukio!”  The blond waved the teen over.  “Lend your shirt, would you?”<br/>
“What…what’s going on?”  Teal eyes were wide with confusion.  The older brunet turned away from the window and picked up Rin’s pajama shirt from the floor.<br/>
“Here, take a sniff.”  He tossed it over to the younger twin.</p><p>Yukio caught it and took a tentative breath, it was faint but there was an unfamiliar aroma under Rin’s usual odor.  It was sickly sweet like fermenting fruit covered in hot maple syrup.</p><p>Seishiro brushed some of his wavy hair from his dark eyes.  “That’s what it smells like when an omega is about to Present.”  The bespectacled teen dropped the shirt.<br/>
“That’s not possible.”  The teen exorcist stared at the older males in disbelief.  “Niisan… niisan has to be an alpha!”</p><p>The blond beta walked over and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder while puffing out some calming pheromones.  “We’re all surprised, but nature doesn’t care about conforming to stereotypes.  Don’t worry, Shiro will be able to show him the ropes at least.  No need for someone else to come in to help like when you Presented.”</p><p>“Not too much, Izumi,” warned Seishiro.  “Your pheromones might irritate Rin when he gets here.”<br/>
“Right, sorry.  Come on, Yukio, help us finish setting up.”</p><p>Yukio’s shirt was added to the nest.  Several jugs of water were placed in one corner along with several high-calorie snacks.  He remembered from sex education that omegas needed a lot more food and drink during their Presentation Fever for the multitude of rapid changes, like how a turbo engine needed more gas.  His brother already ate a lot and he was beginning to worry if they had enough on hand even with Maruta cooking.</p><p>Why weren’t father and Naoya back with him yet?  Did Rin’s Presentation Fever already hit?  Did he collapse somewhere?  What if they couldn’t find the blunet before his body started eating itself?  What if someone bad found him first?</p><p>“Yukio!”  The younger Okumura twin snapped out of the downward spiral his thoughts had taken.  Seishiro was staring hard with his black eyes.  “If you panic, Rin will pick up on it.”<br/>
“I-I apologize,” he murmured.  “I’ll compose myself in my room.”</p><p>Yukio sat on his bed with his head on his knees, concentrating on his breathing.  ‘Niisan’s an omega.’  The thought was still weird, it still felt wrong.  Even ignoring his own second sex, all of Satan’s known demon children were alphas.  They were prepared for Rin to be an alpha, with a slim chance of being a beta, but an omega…?</p><p>‘Father’s an omega too, we should have known there was always a chance.  Like Izumi said, nature doesn’t conform to stereotypes.’  The teen leaned back against his headboard and pinched his sinuses.  ‘How will niisan feel once he’s over the fever?’  The brunet knew his brother had been looking forward to becoming a large alpha, but omega hormones rarely allowed a person to be tall and broad without other dominating genetic factors.  From the looks of the blunet now, he was going to stay on the short side with a willowy build.  Yukio bit his lip, he knew how his brother was going to feel.</p><p>Disappointed.</p><p>Pounding footsteps caught his attention.  He jumped off the bed and out of his room to see Naoya carrying his twin in his arms.  Rin was flushed and panting hard, his hair and clothes drenched in sweat.</p><p>“Clear the way, we don’t have time!” Shiro shouted from behind them.  Rin’s bedroom door swung open, Izumi and Seishiro leaving.<br/>
“We got everything ready here,” Seishiro assured them as Naoya dashed inside.  “Ice pack’s on the table.”</p><p>Yukio’s hands went to his nose.  There was an overwhelming stench, the sickly sweet from earlier now mixed with sourness that reminded him of hand sanitizer.  It made the bespectacled brunet gag.  Izumi handed him a handkerchief sprayed with lavender oil, the blond had one to his own face already.  “You learned it in sex education, didn’t you?  An omega’s Presentation scent is to chase away anyone but other omegas.”</p><p>The teen nodded and mentally berated himself.  Because he had been so sure his niisan would be an alpha, he had left gaps in his education about the other secondary sexes.  What else had he forgotten or never learned?</p><p>Naoya left the room alone and shut the door behind him, cutting them off from the two omegas and the source of the smell.  Seishiro gave him a handkerchief to use.  “Thanks,” he coughed then took a deep breath of the floral oil.  “Don’t worry, the fever only started around the corner.  Shiro’s got it from here.”</p><p>The youngest exorcist felt his legs wobble before giving out from under him.  “Thank God.”</p><p>Yukio requested time off from the Vatican on the basis that there was no way he could concentrate on missions with his twin brother in such a state.  He was denied since Shiro had to be off as well, and was given a short assignment as a compromise.  It grated his fraying nerves, but he understood the reasoning.</p><p>Shiro was the Paladin, the most powerful exorcist the Vatican had.  With him occupied for at least the next week, they needed everyone available doing their job.</p><p>For the next three days the only contact with the omegas was in the form of trash bags and Shiro accepting more supplies from Maruta.  The powerful Presentation odor cleared out the hallway anytime Shiro half-carried Rin to the toilet or bathroom.</p><p>Yukio accepted more missions in hopes of taking his mind off his older brother—there didn’t seem to be anything he could do as an alpha to help.  It wasn’t like in olden times where he would be defending the nest from rival clans wanting to take advantage of the distraction.  He’d have to hedge his bets his instincts would be satisfied with his exorcist duties.</p><p>Two more days and the stink lessened to bearable levels whenever the door opened.  Several more hours and it was almost non-existent.</p><p>Day eight and a new scent began to waft out.  Yukio took a cautious breath to pick up something pleasant and familiar—the scent of chocolate.  ‘Is this niisan's omega scent?’  He stood from the dining table where he’d been looking over several maps and made his way towards the sleeping quarters.</p><p>As the young alpha approached, the fragrance grew stronger and richer.  It was the bitter sweetness of dark chocolate and almonds, and there was a gradual touch of honey that brought orange blossoms to mind.  He swallowed.  It was making him salivate.</p><p>‘Get ahold of yourself, it’s niisan,’ Yukio bereted himself before tapping on his twin’s door.  “Are you alright?  Need anything?”<br/>
“Good timing, Yukio.”  Shiro opened the door, mouth stretched into his usual grin.  He looked on the rough side from the long week, but nothing a good night’s sleep wouldn’t fix.  “His head is back on, say hi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links <a href="https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912">click here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>